


A Good Cuddle

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon verse, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: A quick episode tag for 'Dalek'





	A Good Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Still working to make sure my stories are all posted to AO3

"Sorry, it's just...I really need a cuddle." Rose shifted uncomfortably on the seat next to the Doctor and made to stand up. "Sorry, I'll just go."

The Doctor quickly reached out and grasped her hand, halting her movements. "No, it's fine, you can stay."

She sank back onto the sofa beside him, but couldn't think of any way to break the silence or to initiate more physical contact between them. It had been a rough day, between the dalek and almost dying and the Doctor carrying a giant gun and inviting Adam (though she has since forgotten why she decided that was a good idea) and she was more than ready for sleep. She had, in fact, tried to get some sleep, but she couldn't close her eyes without the images of the day dancing in her mind. After tossing and turning for an hour or so, it occurred to her that if she could just see the Doctor perhaps she could get some rest. She had found him hunched on the sofa in the Library and immediately sat down next to him, but his gruff "What do you want?" was making her rethink her decision. They sat side-by-side for several tense moments before Rose felt rather than saw the Doctor's shoulder relax incrementally and he leaned a little further into the cushions.

"This isn't really a cuddle." The Doctor tentatively raised an arm and put it around Rose's shoulders, tugging her towards him with just the slightest pressure.

Rose suppressed a smile and encouraged his movements, angling her body so she could rest her head on his chest, his double heartbeats pounding in her ear. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hand, finally setting it on her upper arm, his fingers just barely brushing her bare skin below her short sleeves. When she was settled, one hand fisted in his jumper, the smell of his jacket filling her nostrils, she let out a sigh of contentment.

"Better?" he asked. His tone was gruff, but the fingers on her arm were gentle and she knew he was asking about a lot more than just how good he was at cuddling.

She nodded her head, curling herself a little further into him, and closing her eyes. "It's perfect."


End file.
